


The Gift

by Nymeria (Lungbarrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Episode: s12e19 The Future, Fluffy, Implicit destiel, M/M, Mixtape, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/pseuds/Nymeria
Summary: After the recent events with Ramiel, Dean looks for a way to show Cas how he really feels about him.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episodes "Stuck in the Middle (With You)" and "The Future", from season 12. Contain spoilers.

"I love you." 

Those three little words from Castiel echoed on Dean's head all the way while he was driving back to the bunker. The angel was following Baby with his trunk and, although he would rather have the supernatural being in the impala with him, he also was kinda grateful he hadn't because he wouldn't be able to concentrate in his thoughts with those big blue eyes scrutinizing him. Cass would've asked what he was thinking about and he couldn't just say he was thinking on the words the angel said before because he didn't simply talk about feelings, it would be chick flick. 

Besides it, Dean didn't know if Cass meant it that way. He probably hadn't even thought about the ambiguity of his sentence when he said "I love you" and then "I love all of you" in sequence. However, if he meant the first "I love you" to state he loved all of them, why the hell did he say he loved all of them after, as he was clarifying the first sentence? And the way he avoided looking at him... Indeed all his body language in general was a little bit awkward to not be it. 

Yet, he couldn't be sure. He couldn't be sure and it was out of question to ask his friend. What if he was wrong? He couldn't bare the shame of rejection. But... What if he was right? If he was right and he doesn't do anything about it Cass will think he was rejected by him. He didn't like that either. He could not be ready to face it up or to even make a move on the angel, but he was pretty sure by now that if Cass thought of him like that, it definitely wasn't unrequited. 

So he just needed to find a way to show his best friend he shared his feelings in a way that could be understood as much as a friend as someone in love. Easy, right? Easy. 

No one said ever. 

The drive home was quiet and when they finally arrived home, with Cass parking the trunk just seconds after Dean got out of Baby, everyone was looking tired and headed to their respective rooms.

Dean went to his own bedroom as well but he was too much electric to sleep. His thoughts were racing in his mind and he couldn't feel relaxed enough to sleep or even take a nap. Cass almost died. Cass loved him (in a platonic way or not). He needed to man up and do something about it. And that's when an idea came up into his mind. 

***

Dean could not hear any noises when he heard through Cass door, but somehow he doubted the angel was sleeping. He tried knocking and then he heard his friend’s voice saying "come in." For a moment, they stayed in silence and he could see Cass was a little uncomfortable with the situation. Was Cass thinking he came to talk about earlier? Should he talk about earlier? Shaking his thoughts out of his mind, he decided to say something. 

"Hey."

"Hey." answered Cass. 

"How are you doing?" he tried. The blue eyed man was quieter than usual. 

"I'm fine." Dean looked at him, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. "I'm not saying this as you Winchesters use to do. I'm really fine." explained Cass. "When Crowley broke the lance, I was completely cured, so you don't need to worry or check on me." 

"Good." said Dean, although he was wondering if Cass was trying to make him leave the room. Maybe he was. Maybe he was ashamed of saying those words, especially considering it is a sort of a crime to angels. Maybe he regretted it. But Dean was already there, so he would do what he came for. Looking inside his pocket he took a tape and offered it out for Cass to grip.

"Take it." said the hunter, while a confused Cass caught the tape on his hands and took a look on the part where it was written the identification of its contents. "Listen to it, it's really cool." Then, after a pause, he added: "Not now. Later. I know you're an angel and you're don't need to sleep and I know you said you're fine but, Cass, you almost died today. I think even you could use some rest right now." 

"Dean..." Cass looked confused. "This is a tape with your favorite songs from Led Zeppelin."

"Yeah." the hunter answered. "And I'm giving it to you." 

_Do you know what I mean, Cass?_ Dean was crossing his fingers for the angel understand the gesture. _Please, understand._

"Why?" asked Cass, tilting his head in that adorable way. Count on Cass to be clueless... 

_Because I love you too, you moron!_ Dean thought. But all that came out of his mouth was a sigh as he said:

"Just keep it."

"Okay."

Dean wasn't ready to explain his reasoning behind the gift yet, so he just left at that. 

"I should better be going." said the hunter, after more seconds of awkward silence. "Good night, Cass."

"Good night, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. See you next time! =)


End file.
